


Chaos

by LordofLezzies



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLezzies/pseuds/LordofLezzies
Summary: Addison and Meredith are about to renew their wedding vows LA life meets Seattle life chaos ensuesTwitter Prompt:Meddison on the beach in LA with Lexie
Relationships: Arizona Robbins/Callie Torres, Lexie Grey/Mark Sloan, Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Chaos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greyswlw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyswlw/gifts).



Renewing their wedding vows was creating chaos. Addison’s LA life was clashing with Meredith’s Seattle life, because despite the fact that they had been living together in Los Angeles for the last year, it was not their LA life. Worlds were colliding and Addison stood on the beach inhaling and exhaling calmly trying to make sense out of chaos.

She and Meredith had technically been married for three years, mostly because same-sex marriage had been legal in California for 5 minutes and they’d been drunk and someone said they looked cute together and they got hitched. Meredith and Derek had been broken up at the time anyway and Addison found herself flying to Seattle regularly for booty calls with her wife, and then things hadn’t worked out and Addison adopted a cat and got wine drunk for a year and a half while Meredith did shit in Seattle, and it was a literal fucking mess. 

Naomi and Meredith didn’t get along like at all, because of said mess and Yang had been giving her a look ever since she arrived for the “wedding” and her ex whatever the fuck Mark was, was dating Meredith’s sister, and CHAOS absolute chaos. She was having a hard time coping, but she wanted everything to work out because god did she love Meredith, and she didn’t want her to get cold feet at the last minute, so Addison Montgomery-Grey would endure. She had to endure, because she wanted a real wedding with the love of her life and their friends and not the blurry one she could hardly remember from three years ago.

When Addison’s breathing had stabilized she looked down the beach and saw Meredith and Lexie in the sand together building something. She’d listened to Meredith complain about the younger Grey for countless hours, so it was kind of sweet to see them together in the sand like sisters. She walked towards them enjoying the sensation of warm sand between her toes with each step and when she saw what they were doing she couldn’t help but grin. Little Sofia was sitting up with Callie and Arizona under a large beach umbrella grinning and clapping while the two Grey sisters buried her daddy in the sand.

“That’s a nice look for you Mark,” Addison grinned. Mark laid there, covered in sand sculpted to look like a mermaid, complete with a surprisingly perfect tail. She wasn’t sure if that was one of Meredith’s hidden talents or if it was Lexie’s, but it was another piece of the complicated Grey puzzle. 

“Do you have your phone Addie?” Meredith asked. The redhead simply nodded. “Take a picture?” Mark smiled and Addison snapped a few shots. He stuck his tongue out and Sofia laughed. Meredith stood up brushing the sand off of her torso and legs before clapping her hands together to remove more sand. When Meredith was satisfied with her sand removal she leaned in and kissed Addison. The redhead was initially startled, but quickly returned the kiss. When they pulled apart Meredith’s foot landed on top of hers and she yelped.

“What was that for?”

“I just wanted to make sure you weren’t getting cold feet,” Meredith smirked. “I love you, I chose you, and you’re stuck with me,” Meredith whispered.

“But what if?” Meredith shook her head before Addison could finish.

“I will always choose you Addison, I love you, and I love that our friends are all here together right now, and we’re going to have the wedding I know you want, and in two days I will happily remind you of all the things I love about you in my vows, but for now let’s just enjoy the moment.” Meredith smiled at her and Addie couldn’t stop her lips from curving into a matching smile. “Oh and tag, you’re it,” Meredith said tapping her on the shoulder and running off towards the water. Addison was frozen in place, and then Meredith shouted, “Come and get me Addie!” And as always Addison chased after her.


End file.
